


Glint

by Leechbrain



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechbrain/pseuds/Leechbrain
Summary: He had always found the man attractive, there was no denying that, with his hair and his smile and the sheer charisma he exuded as easy as breathing, but lately... Lately Percy had noticed him more.





	Glint

**Author's Note:**

> i hadn't really written fic in almost a decade, but one day (morning? night? i don't remember, except i was in bed and had to get up immediately to write it down) months ago i had two sentences pop up in my mind, and then... something came of it? not a lot, and i don't know, i don't think i'll ever actually finish the rest of what i thought of for this. but i figured i could still post what little i did write? god knows rarepairs need all the content they can get! so here's 300 words of vague pining i guess

He had always found the man attractive, there was no denying that, with his hair and his smile and the sheer charisma he exuded as easy as breathing, but lately... Lately Percy had noticed him more. When he showed up to the shop, having volunteered to pick something up for Keyleth, Gilmore was just there, his face lit up with a bright smile that forced Percy to take a second to remember how to politely greet someone. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had trouble finding his words.

"Percival! It’s not often I see you around here without an entire entourage. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Percy took a few steps into the shop, returning Gilmore’s smile before replying, "I’m just here to pick up something for Keyleth. And, well, it’s quite boring up in the Keep these days. I needed a change of scenery."

Gilmore laughed, and Percy momentarily felt his breath catch again. "Careful what you say about boredom, or the gods might hear you and find something else to make your life much too interesting." He paused, walking out from behind the counter. "But I can certainly entertain you with whatever my shop has to offer, for the time being. What was it dear Keyleth needed?"

Percy dug around in his pocket for the list Keyleth had written down for him, and handed it over. Turning around, Gilmore waved his hand to magically summon the requested items off one of the higher shelves. When he turned back, the sun was glinting off the many golden chains resting on his chest, framed by the deep vee of his robes. Percy realised a second too late that he was staring, and moved his gaze back up to Gilmore’s face, where he could see a small, pleased grin and a glimmer in those eyes.

He knew that look. He’d seen it directed towards Vax many times, only this time it was gentler, more hesitant, and it was directed at him.


End file.
